The User Guide and Manual to BIKER SCOUT
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: Congratulations on your purchase of a BIKER SCOUT unit !    Collaboration with NightwatchersOnlyGirl


**The User's Guide And Manual For **

**Biker Scout**

**Copyright** **Kaminoan Clone Army Development .SA**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a BIKER SCOUT unit ! In order to obtain maximum enjoyment from your order-obeying scout, we advise you to follow the instructions bellow

_**Technical Specifications**_

Name: Biker Scout

_**Note :**_ Not exactly a name, but it's the only thing that will make your unit answer

Type : Kaminoan male

Resident of : Endor

Height : 1.80 meters

Weight : 70 kilograms

Manufacturers : Vader's troops .Inc

_**Accessories**_

1 full body armor

1 helmet

1 speeder bike

1 comlink

1 camouflage tent

1 water purifier

1 blaster riffle

1 package of Stormtrooper rations

_**Operating Instructions**_

Your BIKER SCOUT unit, has been programmed to be an excellent sniper, biker, trooper and butler.

Sniper

So your boyfriend run away and you do not have enough money to feed to a BOBA FETT unit to bring him back to you alive ? The BIKER SCOUT unit will bring him back for half the cost (maintenance cost) and will bring him back alive.

Biker

Is there too much traffic in the city center ? The BIKER SCOUT unit above all is a BIKER with its speeder bike it will take you to the center before you will be able to say "Rebel Scum".

Trooper

Burglars are a problem most people (but mostly houses) have to deal with on daily basis. Your BIKER SCOUT unit is trained to guard, kill and fight. If any burglar walks in your home, be sure he will be take good care of.

Butler 

BIKER SCOUT units used to serve as "assistants" to Lord Darth Vader the Great, chosen by him one by one only to serve the finest breakfast, open the finest doors and answer into the finest telephones. The BIKER SCOUT will be eternally loyal to you, for only your care.

_**Note :**_ BIKER SCOUT units have sensitive heart chips, if their heart chips get broken, please take them to your closest cardioelectrologist as soon as possible.

_**Cleaning**_

Your BIKER SCOUT unit is designed to be efficient and independent. It will wash itself when it feels, it is necessary. The first time you will have to wash it yourself, after the first time all needed actions will be stored and repeated on will.

_**Note : **_ Will chip is included. There is also a second one. Please don't apply both of them on your unit, or it will suffer from Indecision, a very annoying virus. (Anti-Virus not included)

_**Frequently Asked Questions**_

Q : Why is my BIKER SCOUT unit not responding ?

A : Because a DARTH VADER unit "evaluated" it by force-chocking it.

_**Note : **_ DARTH VADER units always evaluate by force-chocking

Q : Why is my BIKER SCOUT unit where it was standing and it doesn't chase the rebels ?

A : Because a rebel, HAN SOLO unit has poked its back, so that it would look elsewhere instead of chasing the rebel units.

Q : Why is my biker scout unit not crashing into trees ?

A : Because they were hand-picked by a DARTH VADER unit and because they were from the Clone Army.

Q : Why is my biker scout unit hugging an EWOK unit ?

A : Because it thinks it is a CAREBEAR unit.

_**Note :**_ We did tell you that they have sensitive heart chips. We, at Kaminoan Clone Army Development .SA, bet that you would never expect that.

Q : Why is my BIKER SCOUT unit eating the food of a LEIA ORGANA unit ?

A : Because a.) they are tastier than stromtrooper rations and b.) because it provides 25 % better aim

_**Troubleshooting**_

My BIKER SCOUT unit is chasing girls

Then it is highly recommended that you install either a COUNT DOOKU's unit NO MORE CARE TM chip or a BOBA FETT's unit MONEY-CARING TM chip. A TREE-CRASHING TM chip will also do the job done, but you unit might get damaged by the crash.

My BIKER SCOUT is making clicky noises

Your BIKER SCOUT unit is old and needs a pension programme installed.

My BIKER SCOUT unit makes weird ugh-ooh noises

It's likely that your unit is being "evaluated" by a DARTH VADER unit

My BIKER SCOUT unit sneezed

Bless it !

_**Final note**_

We at Kaminoan Clone Army Development .SA are not to be held responsible for any burglar deaths or house destructions. We hope you enjoy using your BIKER SCOUT unit, just as much as we enjoyed making it for you. We also hope your care for the unit so that it will live up to its full lifespan.


End file.
